


New Journeys

by DekuMage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuMage/pseuds/DekuMage
Summary: Alexis had been anticipating this day for her whole life. The day her father would give her a Pokemon, and she would start her adventure. But how will a surprise change this encounter.





	New Journeys

Alexis smiled as she pulled on her sneakers. This is it, she thought, Today I finally get my first pokemon! As she sped down the stairs and out the door, saw her father out in the field. Well, she thought, I’ve still got about an hour. Let’s see what Dad’s doin’. Alexis ran through the gate and into the meadow where her father was researching. “Hey Dad! What’s up?” she asked, looking over to see what her father was doing. “Oh, there you are, Alexis! I have something that I’ve been meaning to give you.” he handed her a pouch and a metal case. “What are these for?” she asked. Her dad opened his mouth to speak, but a pidove flew by and snatched the bag away. “Hey!” she yelled at it, but to no avail. The pidove flew higher and higher, until it was knocked down by a dark orb. “Dark Pulse!” her dad said, recognizing the move instantly “but from where?” As if on cue, an umbreon stepped into the clearing, and stole the pouch from the starly. “An umbreon! Oh, but that pouch was a berry pouch. Which explains this whole incident.” her dad said sheepishly, “Anyways, that there is a badge case. You hold the badges you get from beating gyms there.” The umbreon stared at Alexis, as if contemplating something. Alexis stared back at it, awed by it’s beauty. The umbreon leapt towards Alexis, tackling her to the ground. As she recovered, she saw the umbreon curled up in her lap. “Well it seems that umbreon has taken quite a liking to you,” her dad said, handing her a pokeball, “you could catch it now but it might not listen to you like the starters would. Alexis took the pokeball, and gently pressed it to the umbreon’s head. After a quick three shakes, she heard the click that meant she caught it. Even if she won’t listen to me, Alexis thought, We’ll at least understand each other. “So,” her father asked, “What’s it’s name? I found out that it’s a female if that matters.” “Thalia,” Alexis said sending the pokemon out, “Your name is Thalia!” the umbreon turned to look at her affectionately. As her dad handed her the essentials of being a pokemon trainer, Alexis couldn’t help but be excited that her journey was finally beginning, albeit a different way. Alexis quickly shoved all of the contents, took her dad’s old pokedex, and set out past the gate of her small town. Alexis made it about a mile out from her town before she realized that she’d need more pokemon to fully optimize her team. She began wondering what pokemon would be best to cover the weaknesses of dark-type pokemon. Alexis remembered her father’s book of type matchups, and figured that it would be a good idea to have a pokemon that could counter fairy-types and fighting-types, and thus decided to start looking for bug and flying type pokemon. Of the pokemon available on Route 1, Pidove was the only flying type. I guess Unfezant wouldn’t be too bad, Alexis thought, But a good dual type like Fletchling would be better. Alexis was about to throw the pokeball, but decided not to. Thalia should be able to carry me through most of the gyms anyway, so I really shouldn’t need backup. Alexis suddenly decided to check Thalia’s level. Thalia was level 37 and had a Brash nature. Without the Exp. Share dad was always going on about any other pokemon would be dead weight. Alexis thought, Knowing all this stuff makes me glad I’m the professor’s daughter. Still though, what's a level 37 Pokemon doing around here. Alexis slipped the pokeball back into her bag and continued walking to the next town.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this feels half done. I'll write a sequel to this in my free time if you want.See ya next time!


End file.
